Sly Cooper and the Gang In: Not The Only One
by DetectiveTective
Summary: Carmelita needs a break from the Cooper case and is replaced by a raccoon named Mae Hayate. But after an unexpected heist, and even more unexpected visit, Sly finds out that there are more coopers! Will they find them all and expand the Cooper Gang? OCs
1. Replaced?

**A/N: Okay, so this was the first story I wrote when I joined Fanfiction. lol. Well, here it is the revised version. Hope you like it. lol****Sly Cooper and the Gang in:**

Not the Only One

**1. Replaced?**

* * *

"I'LL FIND YOU, COOPER," yelled Carmelita, saying the same line as usual, "AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT!"

"I sure won't Carmelita!" the thieving raccoon replied sarcastically as their getaway van drove off into the dark street, "I'll be sure to give you a lead on our next heist tomorrow!"

Sly and his gang had managed to pull off yet another great heist. He smiled as he stared at the rare French painting in his hands. This week had gone pretty well for the Cooper Gang. Not only had all of their heists been successful, but to sweeten their thieving streak, they managed to get a rather threatening criminal behind bars... someone by the name of R.J. Leopard.  
Yep!  
They could say that this week was A-ok for them.

But the same couldn't be said for Carmelita.

The past week had driven Inspector Fox crazy because of her failure to catch the slippery raccoon. No matter what she did, Cooper and his gang of misfits would always slip right between her fingers. No matter how many guards she placed in front of the museum's artifacts, no matter how many security cameras were in the rooms, and no matter how much time and money and effort she put into it, Sly would _**always**_ get away. She didnt understand it.  
Was she not a good enough cop to catch the devious ringtail?

When Carmelita reached Interpol Headquarters, she tried to occupy herself with filing out paperwork on other criminals still at large. She knew she would be able to catch them eventually, but the blasted Sly Cooper was almost untouchable… _almost!_

"Miss Inspector Fox," Yelled a voice over Interpol's P.A., "Please come to my office."

Carmelita sighed. She knew the voice belonged to her boss, Ken Puma, the new head of Interpol since the Contessa was arrested. He was fairly nice and generous to cops and criminals alike, unlike The Contessa, who used her powers for trickery and deception. But despite this, Carmelita was too frustrated to be bothered with small, meaningless tasks; not with her being this stressed out! It was bad enough that she upset an intern earlier when he tried bringing her coffee-

"Carmelita!" called Ken over the P.A. again with a more stern tone in his voice, "Come to my office, _please_."

The fox had no choice but go to his office. Ken could be nice, but he could be just as strict too. Carmelita opened the door to his office abruptly, snapping at the handle and slamming his door shut, making Ken jump.

"Take it easy, Carmelita," he said, "I don't want my door broken just yet." he chuckled lightly, trying to ease the tension he saw in her eyes.

"Anything you need, sir?" she asked annoyed.

"Have a seat," he said

"Mr. Puma sir, I'd rather stand."

"But I insist, Carmelita, please sit."

She knew better than to test her boss' patience, so, not trying to further frustrate herself, or him, she unwillingly sat down in the chair across his desk.

"Do you know why I called you into my office, Miss Fox?"

"Because… I haven't been doing my best in searching for Sly Cooper," her ears drooped slightly from admitting defeat, "I understand completely if you want to fire me."

"**Fire you**?" He suddenly started laughing, angering the fox even more. "Are you out of your mind?" he said, "Carmelita, you're the best cop we have on the force! That's the last thing I would _ever_ do. So what if one criminal got away; it happens all the time on the job!"

"You really don't know Sly Cooper, _do you_?" Carmelita raised an eyebrow.

"Well what isn't there to know about him? He grew up at an orphanage in Paris and became a thief with that hippo and turtle." He then picked up his coffee mug to drink.

She shook her head. "He's not your average thief, Ken. Three years ago, I started chasing him all around the world. He first went after the Fiendish Five, and then later, he set his sights on the Klaww Gang. And although he's succeeded in getting what he wanted from _them, **I**_ have yet to find and arrest him! He's managed to slip past me over the course of those three years; not to mention, he's increased his little gang too! Sly Cooper is a worldwide criminal, Ken, and a master thief. France has a lot of valuables in their museums. Whose to say that- "

She gasped and stood up from the chair.

"Whose to say that... that he's robbing one _**right now**_!"

Ken choked and spit out his coffee.

"_Ms. Fox!_ Calm down, alright?" he exclaimed, "He's already robbed a museum today. Why would he do it again this very second?"

"Because he's a cocky one, that ringtail!"

"Really, I don't think that-"

"Well I _know_ that he's up to something. I know more than all of these officers put together!"

She rushed for the door, but as soon as she put her hand on the knob, Ken's voice became intimidating.

"Don't you dare go out of my office to chase after that thief!" he shouted, "You're not going after him on a _hunch_!"

Carmelita was shocked. "WHAT?" she shouted too, "It isn't a hunch. _**It's fact**_! I know it is!"

He waved off his hands in a defensive manner and told her to sit down again. Reluctantly, she let go of the doorknob, but she refused to sit back down. Ken rubbed his temples and groaned.

Not wanting to prolong this any further, he said, "This is why I called you in here, Carmelita. This whole Cooper Gang issue is all you ever do or say or think about! They're always on your mind. Tell me, how much sleep have you gotten this week?"

"About 7 hours total."

See? And how long will it take before you stop sleeping altogether? You've already spent three years chasing him. How many more will it take before you lose your sanity altogether?

"I'm not obsessed with the ringtail, Ken"

'Sure' he thought, 'And I'm a leprechaun with a degree in physics.' "Come with me," he told her.

He stood up from his chair and walked out of his office, Carmelita following behind him. He took her back to her office and pointed at the pictures on her walls. They both looked at the mugshots of Sly Cooper Murray, and Bentley. Sly, with his usual attire, wore a big grin on his face as he held up his prison number sign. Bentley held his prison number over his head, seeing as how he was so short (turtles never really grew that tall). And the last one, Murray, looked a bit dumbfounded as he held his number upside-down. There were torn pieces of newspaper with articles on Sly Cooper and his gang. On her desk, next to her computer, there were stacks of security tapes from several different places she suspected the Cooper Gang had robbed from. She even held on to the stolen rare stamp that Sly mailed back to her. She called it "Evidence," for when she finally busted Cooper.

If _that_ was ever going to happen.

"Do you see it _**now**_?" Ken asked, "When was the last time you read a book or watched tv? You work too much, Carmelita."

Carmelita gave a deep sigh, "I-I guess you're right…" she mumbled, "maybe I do need to relax a bit."

"Good!" Ken said with a smile, "I booked a hotel down in Florida for you. By Saturday, I want you packed and ready to go down there to relax."

"But sir, I-"

"That's an order, Ms. Fox, and for two reasons: One, you need it, and two, the hotel booking is non-refundable."

She gave a small laugh at that.

'Wow...' she said, 'I haven't laughed in a while either... maybe I really _do_ need this vacation...'

The hotel booking is only for a week, but after that, you're staying home for the rest of the month. And don't worry, it won't affect your pay.

"I'm glad it won't..."

"Oh! And one more thing. I've called in someone to fill in for you while you're gone this month."

"Whom are you replacing me with?"

"An officer named, Mae Hayate."

"Have I seen her before?"

"No. She just joined the force two days ago."

"Wait, you're letting a rookie cop chase after an expert criminal like _**Sly Cooper?**_"

"Calm down, Carmelita. You didn't let me finish. She's trained with the best law enforcers around the world. She's no stranger to the thieving world, and frankly, she's quite good. You really didn't think I'd put someone inexperienced on the **_Cooper_** case, did you?

She started laughing uneasily. "O-of course not..."

* * *

**DT: I like this a whole lot better now, since I went through and edited it (Editing is fun. lol). So comment again if you like. Tell me what you think. I might even go back and edit Ask Naruto. lol**


	2. Sneaky Little Devil

**DT: Okay, so this is the second chapter I've edited. lol. This is such a slow process, what with essays, projects, and all sorts of other stuff, some days I just want to take a break; play Petville for a while and just read some fanfics. Oh, by the way, I got my deviant art account up and running. Go check out my Furry drawings! lol. Unless you're not into that sort of stuff... then just disregard the last sentence. So anyways, enough of my blabbing. Go and enjoy the revision of my chapter!**

* * *

The Louvre is one of the most widely-known museums across the world. In the middle of the day, the pyramid shape outside

of the Louvre shone beautifully under the sun.

"This place holds so many memories..." Sly swooned sarcastically.

Sly and the gang stood right outside of the museum's entrance in their best disguises. They stopped to look at a rather large sign placed right at the museum's entrance, which read:

"Come see the newly discovered Renaissance painting! Artwork is being auctioned tonight at 8:30!"

The painting had been privately shipped from Italy itself, so that alone made it a wondrous (and mysterious) piece of artwork to behold!  
People who got the chance to see it said it was truly an astonishing painting.  
And "_astonishing_" was a big enough reason to have it stolen and written about in the Thievious Raccoonus!

Sly casually strolled into the museum, disguised as a wealthy English aristocrat. Murray, disguised as a giddy tourist, stepped towards some of the artwork and began randomly taking pictures with his fake camera. Bentley rolled in with his wheelchair, keeping up his simple look ("Honestly, who would suspect a handicapped turtle in a wheelchair?" he told them repeatedly). Usually, their comfort zone consisted of stealing at night, but since this was a special painting, they decided to treat the heist as such.

It didn't take them long to find said painting, as it was being heavily guarded by their most favorite form of security: Interpol.  
The Cooper Gang could handle them.  
There was nothing they couldn't do when they put their minds to it! After all, they had managed to stop the Fiendish Five, the Klaww Gang, _and_ Dr. M.! Robbing museums were a cinch now. They walked into the heavily guarded room and got their glimpse of the painting. It was a wonderful picture, full of shades and hues of a variety of colors depicting a scene of Renaissance Italy. There were little houses drawn beautifully near the base of a mountain, overlooking a beautiful blue sky.  
And right then and there, Sly knew he just _had_ to steal that painting!  
It was almost as beautiful as Carmelita...

"Hey, where _is_ Carmelita?" he asked surprised, "It's been about a week since I last saw her."

"Who cares, Sly?" Bentley protested, "We're on a job here. There's no time for that! I need to think... how do we get past those guards to steal the painting?"

"That was cold, Bentley," Sly pouted, crossing his arms.

"Let _**me**_ take a crack at'em!" Murray suddenly burst, "'The Murray' can handle these guys with one hand tied behind his back!"

"No!" Bentley hushed before his pink friend nearly charged in the direction of a rather large-sized guard, "There's too many of them here!" he lowered his voice as he continued, "Given the size of this room, there's _no way_ we'd be able to take them out, grab the painting, and make a break for it all at once. No, this requires a more subtle approach."

He pointed to the front door where a computer stood all by itself.  
Sly and Murray looked at each other, confused.

Bentley continued as he walked over to the computer, "With this computer, I can get rid of the guards by setting off the alarm to—"

"Hold up a sec, Bentley" Sly interrupted, "You're going to set off the alarm?"

"Yes. We've done it before."

"Okay," he said disapproving, "You're the expert."

"Thank you. _As I was saying_, I'll set off the alarm to make the guards leave their posts. I'm 95 percent sure that there are a wide variety of alarms I can choose to set off."

Sly put on a smirk. "Ah, I see where this is going," he said, "You're going to make it so the guards go to the farthest room at the farthest end of this museum, correct?"

"That is correct, Sly. While I do this, you and Murray should probably go and hide somewhere, as they're sure to start evacuating people out. I might get taken out along with the rest of the crowd too, so if that happens, it'll be up to you and Murray to retrieve the painting. In the meantime, I'll get the van started and wait for you around the front."

"Alright, Bentley, just don't get yourself caught while hacking."

The turtle scoffed, "As if the slow dogs of Interpol could catch me, a technological, hacking genius!"

Sly waved him off while he and Murray found a group of barrels lying about near one of the exhibit's entrances. He and Murray managed to hide in them without getting spotted, while Bentley typed away on the computer. Sly glanced back at the heavily guarded room with the painting. He made out a thin, slender figure in the midst of the bulky guards.

'Ahh… even in the distance, I can still find my sweet Carmelita…' he thought.

Knowing that his love was only a short distance away from him, his mind now went at ease, even when Bentley successfully set off the alarm and sent the tourists and sight-seers screaming and running about. As the turtle had predicted, the Interpol officers wasted no time in trying to evacuate every civilian out of the museum. Both Sly and Murray watched the Interpol officers rush down the hallways, pushing civilians out the main entrance of the museum, Bentley being one of them. He gave a quick wink to his teammates, letting him know he would be alright, as he disappeared out of the museum. Sly glanced back over to the rare painting's room. The meanest and toughest-looking guards began conversing with each other before running at a full sprint down the long corridors, disappearing into the distance.  
Only four guards were left to stand watch over the painting, one of them being Carmelita.

"Nice thinkin', Bentley." Sly congratulated in his headset.

"Less talking, more stealing!" his friend retorted, the static muffling in his ear.

With a chuckle, Sly glanced back into the now-nearly-empty room.

"I can take out these guards easily," bragged Murray.

"Don't forget that the lovely Carmelita's here too," Sly warned, "Wouldn't want to get her hurt now, would we? Just leave her to me, Murray, and you can take out the rest."

"Got'cha!" his friend replied with a confident grin.

Slowly, the two made their way closer to the room. A wide smirk curved across his face as he glanced at an elongated pipe strand leading from along the side wall to the corners of the ceiling. Without a second's delay, he grabbed hold of the pipe and pulled himself up. Soon, he managed to reach the ceiling, and just above Carmelita's head.

"**FEAR THE MURRAAAY!"** His hippo friend shouted before throwing his fist into one of the guards, knocking him out cold. The other guards were too stunned to even move! But Murray quickly took care of them as he slammed two more fists into the guards. He let out a hearty, triumphant laugh as he put his large boot on top of the unconscious men, all lying about in a pile.  
But the moment was short-lived when he heard the sound of a gun being cocked. Murray turned around and stared hard at the shock pistol…

"Freeze," came the wielder's elegant voice.

But then he glanced at the woman holding the shock pistol…

"Hey, wait a sec…" Murray stared quizzically, "You're not Car—!"

"_HELLO LOVELY LADY_!" Sly shouted from above, cutting his friend off.

He noticed a thin wire a little ways off from the dangling pipe, so he hopped off and landed smoothly on the wire's slim edge. The woman officer turned around quickly to face the raccoon above her, but to Sly's surprise, there was a drastic change in his pistol-wielding lady.

"Hey! You're not Carmelita!" He finished Murray's sentence.

"No. Not exactly," She stated matter-of-factly, "I'm her replacement."

"'_Replacement_?_'_" Sly repeated, "You mean she was fired?"

"Again, not exactly…" Her voice was soft and soothing to the ears, even more so than Carmelita's.

She swung her gray and black, bushy tail back and forth against her thighs. The color of her fur was of the same shade as Sly's. It took him a moment before he realized that she was a raccoon just like him! It was as if she was his double! The black, mask-like shade around her eyes was almost identical to his. The eye color was the same, the bushy tail… even the devious smirk the she put on was just like Sly's!  
Though she bore some of Carmelita's features as well...  
She had long, bluish-black hair that stretched past the middle of her back, and had subtler, more feminine eyes, even though they looked identical to Sly's. She even carried the same badge Carmelita wore. It had a slick shine as it lay across her black jacket. The only thing keeping her from being a clone was the green sleeveless shirt she wore with a pair of regular jean pants. Sly even managed to see a faint tip of a necklace around her neck.  
It was in the shape of a Cross; very plain and very thin… possibly made of gold.

"So _you're_ the famous Sly Cooper that I've heard so much about?" She asked him curiously.

"Indeed I am," he replied, "But perhaps I can get a name from _you_, lovely lady?"

"It's Mae," she said, "Mae Hayate. And I'm afraid you won't be seeing Carmelita for a while."

"And why is that?" Sly asked a little concerned now.

"Sorry, but as much as I'd _loove_ to stay here and chat with you, I've got a criminal to catch!"

She aimed the gun at his head and fired a warning shot. Sly immediately took a few steps back while dangling on the rope. Murray tried to intervene before she shot again by throwing a swift punch at her, but she easily slid out of the way, causing the pink hippo to trip over his own two feet.

Sly blinked.

Mae then climbed up a nearby pipe, quickly reaching the other raccoon, before she jumped off and landed gently on the wire.

Again, Sly blinked.

She rested in the same position as he did, standing still and holding onto the rope with just one hand, while aiming a shock pistol with the other.

The raccoon thief was too stunned to move.

"Sly Cooper, you and your gang are under arrest!" she shouted, snapping him back to reality… but only slightly.

He was still lost in thought.  
How could someone other than himself do this? There was no other raccoon on earth that came even _close_ to looking like him, let alone bearing the same talents as him! He was an only child; he was in a class by himself. So... why now, all of a sudden, has this girl shown herself? She couldn't be related... could she?

No. That was impossible.  
He was an only child. As much as he hated to admit that fact, he had no one… except his beloved Cooper Gang.

"Sly! **GET DOWN**!" Came Murray's booming voice.

Snapping back to reality again, he glanced back down to the ground. Murray already had the painting removed from the wall and under his arm while his other arm coaxed his friend to get off the wire and make a run for it.

"Don't even think about it, Cooper," Came Mae Hayate's voice, "If you so much as even _flinch_, I'll shoot! Just come along quietly and we can—"

But Sly had no intentions of cooperating. He violently shook the wire with his foot, causing it to snap and break. Mae gasped and fell to the ground hard, being taken aback by such an unexpected maneuver. Sly gently landed on the floor and immediately went into a sprint, catching up with Murray as the two began heading out of the room. Unfortunately, they couldn't even reach the end of the hall once they realized that ten guards had come back to check up on the artwork.

An awkward moment of silence fell on all of them.

"'The Murray' can take you _all_ on!" Murray shouted too confidently.

The guards' expressions became hard and all of sudden, they pulled out their weapons, pointing them straight at Murray's head. But before anything more could be done, a smoke bomb suddenly came out of nowhere and clouded everything! Both sides of the law were baffled as to what had happened. Sly quickly pushed Murray along past the smoke. As soon as his hippo friend was out of the way, he tried to make his own way out, but was swiftly brought back in. He tried to pull away fiercely, but the smoke was so thick he couldn't see anything.  
This was not the kind of smoke bombs he used while stealing.  
He felt a sharp pull on his left arm when Mae's voice crept into his ears. He turned towards her direction, but he could only make out a foggy silhouette of her figure.

"I'm only letting you go now because I have unfinished business to discuss with you _later_," she said sternly, "Now go!"

With that said she gave him a forceful shove and sent him out of the smoke. Sly wanted to go back there and say a few things of his own, but thought it was better to get Murray out of there, since he was standing around, confused as to where his raccoon friend had gone off to.

"There you are!" he shouted happily, "C'mon! We gotta go now!"

The two hightailed it out of there, greeting Bentley who sat along the outside of the van.

"Get in quick!" he shouted, "The cops'll be crawling all over this place in any minute!"

They wasted no time in climbing inside the van. Murray took over the driver's seat as he floored the gas pedal. It wasn't until they were four miles away from the Louvre before Sly started to relax a bit.

'Did a cop just help us out?' he thought to himself, 'This can only mean trouble in the end. The last thing we need is _another_ girl cop trying to help us out…'

—

Mae put on a curious, devious smirk on her face. The guards coughed and choked just as the smoke was beginning to clear.

'I guess the Cooper Gang can say they live up to their reputation… for now,' She thought, 'Though a second look wouldn't be too bad either….'

She turned to face the guards with their distraught-looking faces. They stared long and hard at the blank, empty wall.

"The painting!" one shouted, "It is gone!"

"Of _**COURSE**_ it's gone, you idiot!" she shouted cruelly, "I should have you _ALL_ fired for such incompetence! **WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO TELL THE PEOPLE READY TO AUCTION OFF THE PAINTING NOW, HUH**? I asked you a question! Answer when spoken to! Ken will have your **HEAD** for this! **ALL of your heads!**"

—

The Cooper Gang drove all night until they reached the abandoned caboose, their old safe house back in Paris… just for old time's sake.

They were surprised at how little things changed since the last time they came: Bentley's papers were sprawled out everywhere (probably from trying to find different ways to commit heists in Paris), Murray's exercising equipment was chipped and broken all over the place ("'The Murray' has shamed you once again!"), and Sly's television set was still turned on. Murray and Bentley took a seat on the old couch while Sly leaned against the wall of the old caboose's dirty, stained interior.

"Thanks for the quick escape, Sly," Murray congratulated, "You saved our butts back there!"

"Hold on there, Murray," Sly confessed, "That wasn't me who threw the smoke bomb."

"Well," his pink friend stammered, "If it wasn't _you_… then who threw it?"

"The only other raccoon there: Mae Hayate."

"What?" Bentley shot in, "What 'other raccoon'?"

For the next few minutes, Murray and Sly had to explain the situation to Bentley in order to calm down his curiosity.

"So," he muttered, "This Mae person… you say she looks like you and has some of the same abilities as you… how is that even possible?"

"Not sure," Sly replied, "All I know is that she was the only other person I could think of who might've thrown that smoke bomb… There's some connection here that I'm missing, and I don't know what it is!"

"I think you're just missing Carmelita a bit too much." Bentley chuckled.

"Hey, I'm serious!" he laughed, "What if there's another Cooper out there? Maybe there's more than just one?"

"It's highly unlikely," the turtle shook his head, "Clockwerk managed to kill off all of your family members, keeping only you alive."

The raccoon lowered his head at that. He looked away from his friends and glanced out to the caboose's window, staring at the bluish-black sky hovering over the darkened frames of Paris' buildings.

"I really do hate to tell you this, Sly," Bentley continued, "But you're all that's left."

"That's not exactly true, Bentley," came a voice from the caboose door.

The sweet and tender tone shocked the Cooper gang as the three of them turned around to the direction of the voice. To Sly's amazement, there stood Carmelita's replacement.

"Mae Hayate…," Sly growled.

"Oh how sweet," she swooned sarcastically, "You still remember my name!"

He continued to growl at her as he stared at her new outfit. She wore all black: black T-Shirt, black shorts, and black shoes. The look was entirely sultry, giving her the vixen charm of a fox despite her natural gray raccoon look. To her left, stood a short creature that appeared to be a dog. His fur was of a black color as well, and in his tiny little paws, he held an even tinier laptop. He was too busy clicking away to pay anyone any attention.

"How did you manage to find us so quickly?" Sly demanded, his friends nodding in agreement.

"You know, for a sneaky thief, you don't really think things through, do you?" She laughed.

"Just answer us!" Bentley shouted.

Suddenly, the black dog sat his head up, glancing fiercely at the turtle. Bentley arched an eyebrow at him, frowning. The dog's eyes were beady and just as tiny as the rest of him.

"Well if you must know," Mae cut back in, "I followed the tracking device on your arm."

She pointed directly at Sly.

"What?" he gasped, "What tracking device?"

"At first, I wasn't sure if the smoke bomb trick would work, but I guess I was wrong…"

"So the smoke bomb _was_ you!" Sly's face was stern.

She smiled, "Indeed it was."

Sly smiled back, "So how did you manage to get the tracking device on me?"

"When I said that I had _unfinished business_ to discuss with you…"

Knowing exactly what she meant, he checked his left arm where she had grabbed him earlier. Soon enough, he found the tracking device, laying beneath the folds of his blue outfit. It was as tiny as a bug with a small, red, glowing dot on its back.

"Pretty clever, don't you think?" she asked with a smirk.

"So _that_ was the real reason why you grabbed my arm!" he chuckled, "You sneaky little devil!"

"Well sometimes, we Coopers have to be _extra_ sneaky…"

"What?" Sly looked directly in her eyes.

She tilted her head with a smile.

* * *

**DT: So please read and review my revised chapter. lol. I spent the past two weeks working on it. Now, chapter three might take a little longer, cuz a lot of my class assignments are due this week and I gotta focus on'em, but AFTERWORDS, I should be getting to work on that! lol. Sorry to disappoint my Thiefshipping audience who are waiting on the next chapter to Mayonaka. That's gonna take extra time and personal care. But hurry up and read my other works! You'll find them VERRRY interesting! **


	3. Alternate Chapter 2

**Okay, for a special treat for all of my fans, I've decided to tease you a bit more by adding an extra bonus chapter. It's an alternate chapter 2, so I hope you like it. It was the original way that I had intended it to be, but something made me change my mind. Anyways, here it is.**

**

* * *

**

**Alternate Chapter Two**

It's been two days since the female cop was forced to take a vacation. It would hopefully keep her mind off of police work, investigations, and, most importantly, Sly Cooper. Everything was apparently going well, as we direct our attention to the lovely Louvre museum in the middle of the night.

What's this? The burglar alarm is going off? Who could be doing such a thing? And at this hour! Oh, I think you know who. The infamous Sly Cooper and the gang are at it again! Upon leaving one of the rooms of the museum, Sly, Murray, and Bentley tried finding an easier way out of the Louvre, while each of them were carrying a different piece of loot. Sly strapped a rare, Egyptian vase on his back, Murray had a giant statue, that was pretty heavy, and Bentley carried a large display of Sphinx-like jewelry.

"You guys go find a way out downstairs." said Sly,"I'll catch up with you guys at the rendezvous point."

"Got it!" said Murray and Bentley.

The three went their seperate ways as Sly began to quickly check his newly acquired "property." Suddenly, a shot burst out. It wasn't the type of gun shot sounds that he was used to. It was dangerously quick and thunderous. Sly quickly lifted up his head and turned around to the direction that the shot was fired from. Out in the darkness of the museum, he noticed a slimly shaped figure. He could tell that it was a woman.

'Heh.' he thought, 'Carmelita's always showing up at the last minute...'

"So, _you're _Sly Cooper?" said the feminine voice, "You're **pathetic.**"

Sly instantly knew that something was up. He could tell from the figure's voice.

"Wait a second, you're not Carmelita." he said.

The figure chuckled a bit and said, "And _you _didn't appear to what I had hoped to be a challenge."

"Don't underestimate me jsut from my looks and--"

"Stupidity?"

"Okay, NOW you're pushing it!"

"Bite me."

"Blow me!"

"I'll do it gladly with this nice gun too!"

"I don't have time to deal with the likes of you!"

Sly began walking out of the area, when the figure shot another bullet to the floor, nearly shooting at Sly's foot. Sly stood directly still, with one foot slightly up in the air. He turned his head directly towards the womanly figure. He saw a dark-grey trail of smoke escape from the shadows of the dimly visible gun.

"You'd better not move," the figure said, "Or I'll be forced to shoot you."

She readied her gun again, expecting Sly to move.

"Who... or **_what _**are you?" he asked.

She stepped out of the shadows, revealing herself. Sly was utterly shocked. She was a raccoon just like him having the same fur patterns and texture as he did. She resembled Carmelita in a way with her long, rich, black, and full hair and "spunky attitude."

"Surprised, Cooper?" she said slyly, "I bet you are. The name's Hayate. Mae Hayate. I'm Carmelita's temporary replacement cop."

"So that would explain why she's not here." replied Sly.

"And you'll be doing the same once you're behind bars."

"Now _that's _the way Carmelita would talk."

"Y'know, I'd love to talk to you all day, but I've got a criminal to catch."

"And the same here, but I've got a rendezvous point to catch up to."

"You mean the one near the alleyway? The cops are already on the trail."

"You're bluffing..." said Sly stuttering every letter.

"Try me." said Mae back.

Without a second thought, Sly threw down a smokebomb that quickly clouded the area. He heard Mae Hayate coughing, knowing it was, probably, his only chance to escape, and he took went into a sprint. While running out of the museum through a window and onto a rope, he began to call Bentley through his binocucom.

"What's up, Sly?" began Bentley, "You should've been ou--"

"DON'T GO TO THE RENDEZVOUS POINT!" Sly shouted.

"Wha...what's wrong...?"

"Just listen to me, and do as I ask."

"Oh...okay. We _were _almost there, ya know."

"I'm just glad that you guys **weren't** at the rendezvous point."

After a few seconds, Sly began hearing police sirens through his Binocucom.

"What was that?" Sly asked hurriedly.

"It's the cops!" shouted Murray in the distance, "Hurry up, Sly! Figure out another spot where we can meet **and** ditch these cops!"

"ARGH! I'm thinking I'm thinking..."

But Sly couldn't think for long, for a gunshot ran right above his head as he ducked his ears. He stopped and turned around **(A/N: dumbass) **and saw Mae come out of the window pointing her gun at him.

"You're **mine, **Sly Cooper!" she shouted, making sure he heard her.

"Uhh...Bentley..." said Sly nervously, "Why don't **you **figure out a rendezvous point for us to go to?"

"I'm already working on it, pal." said Bentley.

And with that said, Sly began running again across the rope. While running, he felt a slight jerk across the rope. He turned around again **(A/N: did I say dumbass? I meant IGNORANT dumbass) **and saw her in the same agile stance on the rope as he was. She then started running towards him. Trying to keep his cool, he started running too. She began shooting at Sly. She was a much better aim than Carmelita and she nearly grazed him after only firing three times. Sly nearly lost his balance while trying to avoid the blasts, which had given the mysterious female enough time to get ahead of him. And by this, I mean while Sly was busy dodgin bullets, she managed to spire jump on a nearby lamppost and jump around on the other side of the rope, thus, being in front of him.

"How did you..." Sly said, in utter shock.

"Ready to give up yet?" she asked coldly.

Sly knew he couldn't run anymore. He looked down on the ground in discouragement. HE knew he couldn't jump. They were up pretty high. Unless...  
Surprisingly, his head began lifting up quite confidently. He began smirking a bit. He then walked over to her with his hands in the air. Mae herself looked confident as she began pulling out the handcuffs and turning Sly around.

"I'll never give up." he replied.

Mae looked very confused. And before she could even slam the cuffs on him, he looked down and moved one of his legs off of the rope and fell straight down. She herself then looked down to discover the Cooper van sitting right there. He had landed safely in the back seat, looking up at Mae, waving at her. Angrily, Mae Hayate grabbed her walkie-talkie from her back pocket.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS??" she yelled infuriatingly, "DIDN'T YOU CATCH THESE GUYS ALREADY?"

She didn't receive a response. She groaned in frustration as the Cooper van pulled away.

"THIS ISN'T OVER, COOPER!!!!!!" she shouted.

Her screaming went in vain as the van pulled off.

"Oh well." she said, "At least I've got this..."

Meanwhile, back with the gang...  
"Hey uh... Sly?" began Bentley.

"Yeah, Bentley?" asked Sly, trying to look back on what had happened earlier.

"Where's the vase that was on your back?"

Sly jerked himself up and began reaching his hands over his back.

"It was---where'd it---how'd it---why is it---I had it!!" he mumbled loudly.

He then sat back down in frustration, now knowing what had happened.

"That Hayate girl..." he mumbled even louder, "She took it!"

Now, going back to "that Hayate girl," she still stood on the rope, holding the vase in her hands examining it. She had a wide smile on her face. Then, she looked in the direction where the infamous Cooper had driven off to.

"Some Cooper..." she said in a somewhat disappointed voice, "Oh well... this is going back to the museum. Maybe he'll come back for it... and THEN I'll be ready for him...cuz May Hayate NEVER goes empty-handed! Prepare yourslef **well, **Cooper Gang. I'm comin' for ya!"

* * *

**A/N: Well, pretty cool, huh? Ok, ok. you're still probably mad that I haven't updated in so long, but it's NOT MY FAULT!! Okay, well, 99.9 percent of it IS my fault, but, I was so into the murder story... trying to figure out what was going to happen before I wrote it on the web. Y'now great novelists can't rush these things. Sadly for me, I REALLY rushed it too much. I apologize to you all, ESPECIALLY Shadow Fox, who has been patiently waiting for a response day and night. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!! I hope this will make up for it... even though I basically went back instead of going forward into the story...umm--I'm just gonna stop talking and end this thing before I get hate mail from him next...**


	4. Missing Page Equals Missing Life

* * *

**A/N: Chapter three!! YAY Tell your friends to get Fanfiction accounts NOW, so they can look at this!! I NEED COMMENTS!!!!!!!!!!! LOTSA COMMENTS!! And another thing, I apologize for it taking sooooooooooooooooooooo long**!!!!!!!!!

* * *

3. Missing Page Equals Missing Family 

It was close to midnight at the Cooper Gang's old hideout back in Paris(The old abandoned caboose), and Sly had just made an uneasy, yet successful heist down at the Louvre. While there, A young woman named Mae Hayate took Carmelita's place for the week. The gang was in a real pickle, but in a turn of events, she let them escape. Sly was baffled for her actions, and wasn't sure if they can trust her or not. Then, to the entire gang's surprise, the sneaky little raccoon managed to put a tracking device on Sly, where she and another acquaintance tracked him down and found him at the hideout.What will happen next for our criminals? (Read and find out, stupid!!)

"We Coopers can be very sneaky at times." said Mae Hayate

"Huh?" replied Sly, "What do you mean by, '_We _Coopers'?"

"You still don't get it, do you?"

She walked deeper in the old caboose and sat down in one of the seats, next to Sly.

"This may come as a shock to you," she began, "But I'm your sister, Mae Cooper."

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"Sly said, while getting up and moving away from her, "My whole FAMILY LINE is dead, but me!"

Mae sat there and chuckled a bit.

"That's what I said, when I wound up at an orphanage in India." She said, "This cross gave me all of my answers."

She grasped the cross necklace tightly within her fist and closed her eyes for a moment. Slowly she opened them, looking back at Sly.

Sly, feeling a bit sorry, sat back down next to her. He still wasn't going to accept things like this so easily. Not after what happened between him and Neyla.

Sly, still very puzzled, asked, "How are you so certain that you're my sister?"

"I told you already," she began, "I got my answers from this necklace."

"What are you getting at?" asked Bentley

She smiled a bit and said, "Don't worry. I'm not here to try and bribe you guys for anything...or something stupid like that. I'm just happy that I'm not an only child who's orphaned."

"That still doesn't explain how you're related to me because of the necklace." Sly said firmly

"OH RIGHT! The necklace!" she exclaimed, "Back when I was a baby, I was raised at an orphanage in India. I grew up not knowing my parents or if I had any siblings or relatives at all. The people who brought me to the orphanage said I wore this cross around my neck. For years, I've kept it safe and close to me. When I was 15, another boy growing up with me stole it from me. I managed to get it back, but I noticed something was wrong with it. The tip of the cross was flipped open. I was highly confused. I closed it back, trying to forget, and I never opened it again, thinking that I would live peacefully in India the rest of my life. Then, three years later, something big popped up in India that was taking it's spot in the news. You, Sly Cooper, were all that India talked about. 'The supreme criminal of France' they would say. Once word got to the orphanage, they all thought that I had some affiliation with the Cooper Gang because they said that I looked a lot like you. Hearing this, I tried to open up the cross again to see if the secret opening had anything to do with this. I managed to get it open, and I noticed a small trace of paper inside of it. I tried to get it out, but I just couldn't. Then, a year later, a dog named Scruffles Scruffie came to the orphanage. He had many talents, so I asked him to get the paper out for me. To my surprise, he refused. Instead of leaving me hopeless, he showed me how to do it by using a simple bobby pin."

She put on a wide smirk and held up a black, small bobby pin in her right hand. She held the cross necklace in her left hand and flipped the top of it open. She then stuck the bobby pin inside of it, opening it a little. Then she pinched the bobby pin and pulled up a small piece of paper rolled up like an extremely tiny treasure map. Sly was impressed.

"Can you guess what this paper is, Cooper Gang?"

All three shook their heads.

"This is one-fourth of the page of the Thievious Raccoonus."

"WHAAAAT?" they all shouted

"That's impossible!" said Sly, "I've read that book and EVERYTHING was where it was supposed to be!"

"_Really_?" she said sarcastically, "Wanna check now?"

"FINE! I WILL!!"

At that instant, Sly walked outside of the caboose to the van, the rest following close behind him. He opened the back doors of the van and removed a blaket from the van's floor. It revealed a hidden Thievious Raccoonus book. He picked it up and flipped through the pages.

'Heh.' He thought, 'Think I've overlooked my own family's history? I'd die before I'd let that happen!'

He got closer and closer to the end of the book and flipped through the pages faster and faster. He finally reached the end of the book and everything was in order.

"HA! What did I tell ya!" Sly said triumphantly.

While he was laughing, Bentley squeezed past everybody and pointed somewhere in the book.

"Uhh... Sly?" Bentley said

"Yes my shelled companion?" Sly said, _clearly _sounding overconfident.

"What's that there? I've never noticed that in the book before."

Bentley pointed at theend flap o the book. Right at the crease was something that looked like a rip, starting from the top, down to the bottom of the book's flap.

"I dunno Bentley." Sly said, "I've never noticed it before. "

Sly pulled at it. It seemed as though it wasn't any ordinary tear. He pulled it further and then suddenly...

"That's...odd..." he said

He pulled it some more. It started to look like a hidden page stuck to the back...and as he pulled more, he flipped it over. He, Murray and Bentley gasped. It was, what appeared to be, a note of some kind. It took up the whole page.

"GADZOOKS!" cried Bentley, "It looks like something that your father wrote!"

"Come to think of it," began Sly, "I don't remember any of my father's chronicles ever written in the Thievious Racconus."

Mae chuckled and said, "That's pretty clever. So **that's **where it was hidden."

"What are you talking about?" asked Murray

"I'm talking about both the Thievious Raccoonus' hidden note AND my cross' hidden note." She said, "Hey Sly, read this."

She handed him the cross' note and Sly began reading it to himself:

"Mae, if you ever find this, it's a piece of the Thievious Raccoonus. _My _section of the Thievious Raccoonus. A part of the Cooper history. You are part of the great thieving line. I apologize for leaving you in India by yourself. I highly regret it, but it was for safety reasons. From the day you were born, I knew that you would have great potential and great thieving skills... once the time is right, of course. When you are old enough, go to Paris, and find Sly. Tell him that the line isn't so heavily burdened on his shoulders now. You and your younger brother Sly must come together. It is the will of your parents. _But _this is only one-fourth of my Thievious Raccoonus section. You both might not know this... but two other Coopers have the other pieces. You four are the last of the line. Join together as one. Mae, further information on you two is hidden in the Thievious Raccoonus. A thief should figure out where something as simple as that is hidden. It is your Cooper fate. from, the father of Mae and Sly Cooper. This is my last wish for the Cooper Gang's survivors"

The writing was surprisingly small and it took Sly a while to read. But by the time he finished, he gave a tiny chuckle and put on one of those sneaky like smiles across his gray face.

"Oh my goodness..." Sly said, still smiling

"What is it, Sly?" Bentley said, for being too short to read the note like everyone else could.

"I'm... a _younger _sibling!"

Mae punched him softly in the side.

"NOW do you see?" she said.

Sly didn't answer. The excitement was too much. He started smiling, then grinning, as it grew wider and wider. Then, he started laughing heartily.

"I'VE GOT A SISTER!!!" he shouted.

He then rushed over to Mae and hugged her tightly. She smiled and hugged him back. Then, she too began chuckling a bit.

"As much as I'd love to see Mae happy, we've got important matters to discuss, you two!" shouted a voice coming from the caboose.

The two raccoons stopped hugging and looked over to where the voice came from. It was the tiny, little, black dog that was with Mae. He stayed at the caboose door watching Sly's exciting reaction. **(A/N: Damn... I totally left this poor critter out most of the way! Oh well... I know how to fix that!)**

"Coming, Scruffles." said Mae.

Sly looked shocked.

"You mean to tell me," began Sly, "That the one who 'helped' you figure out the cross' secret message--"

"Is him?" she interupted, "You'd be correct, Sly."

"I'll explain once we all get inside." said Scruffles.

With that said, everyone followed Scruffles back inside the caboose.

As he sat down, he said, "As we all know, there are still two Coopers out there in the world."

Everyone nodded their heads in approval.

"That's good. Now, I've located their whereabouts with my computer, and, apparently, both Coopers are _very _far apart. One is in Japan... and the other is in deep Africa."

"Well then, what are we watiing for?!" exclaimed Sly, "Let's go **right now!**"

"By the time we reach either places, we'll be wiped-out tired!" said Scruffles, typing on his computer, which was as big as his head. **(A/N: That's pretty fkin' small!)**, "So, I've made some sense of the situation, by aquiring tickets for the flight to Japan. Tomorrow morning, we leave for Japan...**EARLY!!!**"

"I guess we could do that too..." said Sly.

"By the time we reach Japan, I should have pinpoints on both of the Cooper's locations."

"HEY!" shouted Bentley, "That's MY job! I'm the _brains _around here!"

"Seriously?" asked Scruffles, curiously.

"Yes, I am, so leave the pinpointing to me!"

"I'm still shocked to find out that you're the brains of the Cooper Gang... no offense."

"And just _what _do you mean by _that_?"

"Oh nothing. It's just that, I've never seen any intelligent people who look like nerds! Usually the nerds are the dumb ones... no offense again..."

"Oh THERE is some offense there, Scruff!"

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't call me that. I HATE it when people give me that nickname."

"_Really_? Scruff, Scruff, Scruff, Scruffie-boy!"

"AARGH!! That's IT!! **I'm **gonna be the one who finds the other Coopers! NOT YOU!!!"

"Oh _REALLY_? Well, we'll just see about that!!"

"NO, we won't!" said Mae.

The rest of the gang was steadily watching Scruffles and Bentley quarrel. For the safety of her friend, Mae intervened. She picked up the little dog and held him close, as if he was a cute teddy bear.

Scruffles scoffed and said, "If it wasn't for _me _vowing to help Mae to the end, she wouldn't be here now! Remember that, turtle!"

"Whatever, 'Scruffled skirt'!" said Bentley, scoffing back.

"What'd you say?" said Scruffles, trying to break free of Mae's grip.

"You feelin' okay, Bentley?" asked Murray

"FINE, Murray, JUST FINE!!" said Bentley, "I'm done with this pup! If any of you guys need me, I'll be in the van trying to contact Penelope and see how she's doing on herr vacation!"

Scruffles made sure that Bentley was out of the room before he asked, "Who is Penelope?"

"Bentley's girlfriend." said Sly.

Scruffles was getting ready to burst out laughing, and tried his hardest to hold it in.

When he got a hold of himself, he said, "If Bwenltey has a girlfriend...then I **don't** wanna know what she looks like!"

The rest of the gang stayed silent.

'Well, _he's _sure in for a surprise!' thought Sly, smiling slightly.

Suddenly, a beeping went off. Mae gasped and reached down in her pockets and pulled out a pager. She looked at it with disgust.

"It's Mike, my partner cop." she said, "He's probably paging me about me switching shifts with him."

"All right." said Scruffles, "Let's go."

Before he could take a single step, he was blocked by Mae's hand.

"I think you should stay here with the others." Mae said.

"WHAT?!" he shrieked, "Did you **not **see the rude turtle?"

"Please?"

She began scratching the back of his ears which felt so good to hi until he succumbed to her will.

"OH ALRIGHT FINE!!" he shouted, "Just stop your tormenting ways!!"

"I knew you'd see it my way..." she said.

Afterwards, she made her way out of the caboose and headed straight for Interpol. Sly and Murray tried their best to find a place for Scruffles to sleep.

"It's okay." he said, "I'll just sleep on the floor."

"Are you sure?" asked Sly, "Because you can take my bed if you want."

"That's alright. I find the floor much comfortable. er... it's a dog thing that I'm used to."

"Ok. If that's what you want..."

Meanwhile, back with Mae, she was walking down a dark alleyway, armed and ready with her pistol. It didn't take long before she met up with a dark figure behind a trash can. He wore a big overlong coat and a matching hat to boot.

"You're late." the dark figure said, "I thought you said you were out of that place after I paged you."

"I was nearly out of there." responded Mae, in that seductive tone of hers, "That Cooper Gang wasn't hard to manipulate at all."

"I take it that you had fun?"

"While it lasted."

"And the other Coopers?"

"In two different countries. That's all I could find out."

"Which two countries?"

"..."

"Come on. You can tell old Ken Puma!"

"I just don't know, boss." she lied, "I'll find out where they're going sooner or later. After all, playing a criminal when you're really a cop isn't half bad...not half bad at all..."

The figure known as Puma grinned widely, but it was too darke for Mae to see. But she could tell from his low laughter.

"I must say, you're quite better at this than Carmelita **_ever_ **would be." he said

"I'm glad you approve, Ken." she said, "Now all I have to do is show up tomorrow."

"Good luck. Interpol is counting on you to take down this expert criminal. There'll be a great promotion if you are successful."

"Heh. Lord knows how I can't wait for that!"

* * *

**A/N: And that's that. I hope you all liked it. It DID take me like, four Fkin' weeks to finish! I apologize for that, once again. I'll try to make chapters more faster. In truth, I _did _finish this chapter, like, a week ago, but, somehow, my computer fked up and wouldn't let me write again. I had to wait thirty minutes, but it was late, and I waited a week instead! HAHAHAHA!! Sucks to be me... sucks to be me...**

* * *


	5. Rushed Hour

* * *

**A/N: So... this is it. The story _finally _gets a little more intriguing! Read this chapter, and I'll scream with joy. Don't read it, and I'll cry.**

* * *

**Previously...**

Sly and his Gang has met with Carmelita's rookie replacement, Mae Hayate. It turns out that _she _is Sly's sister and is just playing cops with Interpol. She comes to tell him of the other Coopers still out there in the world, and how they must join forces to becaome the strong Cooper clan once more...

But what of Mae? Can she really be trusted, as well as her companion, Scruffles Scruffie? Is this all just a betrayal of the Cooper Clan? What _was _she thinking when she talked with Carmelita's boss, Ken Puma? Something is seriously wrong here...

* * *

4. "Rushed" Hour 

"WAKE UP!!" shouted the tiny little Scruffles, "Whatever happened to waking up EARLY?!?!"

He was yelling at Sly, who was in a deep sleep on the couch. **(A/N: Yes, Sly's bed is the...couch. lol.)**

"Come ON!!" he shouted, "I've only got one set of tickets for this specific flight!"

"What's all the ruckus about?" came a voice from the front door.

Scruffles turned around and saw that it was none other than Bentley. He rolled on into the caboose using the wheels on his wheelchair. **(A/N: Yes, I too realize that I forgot to mention Bentley's wheelchair. I've been re-playing the second Sly game for the past month and a half!)**

"Oh no, not you!" said Scruffles, "Why is it just _you _who gets up?"

"Can it, dogbreath!" replied Bentley, "For _your _information, I _always _get up before _those_ two do. Call it my... 'morning routine'"

He..."walked" into the kitchen and began brewing himself a cup of coffee. Scruffles was utterly shocked at what he was doing. His mouth dropped because of that.

"What the heck...are you doing?" he shouted

"Makin' coffee." said Bentley happily, in his nasally little voice.

"Did you **FORGET **what we were supposed to be **DOING** today?" Scruffles eyes were getting very twitchy when he said this.

Bentley looked over at him and said, "Oh, right. We're supposed to be going to Japan today...WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE GOING TO JAPAN TODAY? SLY! MURRAY! WAKE UP!!"

"I tried that already. They won't wake up." said Scruffles, hands on his hips.

"Did you try hitting them?" asked Bentley

"Eighty times already."

"Tickling them?"

"As much as it pains me to say it, yes, I've tried that... and I got crushed by Murray in the process..."

"Well... did you try--"

"Hitting them in the head with sticks, bouncing on them, slapping them, telling Sly that Carmelita's here, and I even gave them wet willies! I'm just too small to get those guys up!"

"Wow..."

"I know."

"Well, desperate times call for desperate measures..."

"Wait...weren't the things I just _mentioned_ desperate measures?"

"Perhaps...and perhaps not."

"What do you mean?"

Bentley rolled his wheelchair to a small closet next to the couch that Sly was sleeping on. He tossed a few things out, trying to move them out of the way, until he found a small little can; an airhorn can.

"_This _oughta do the trick!" he said.

"What the?" said Scruffles, very confused.

Then, Bentley pushed the button on the airhorn, which let out a horrid loud sound. Scruffles covered his little, floppy ears from the loud noise that they made. Suddenly, Sly woke up with a jolt, and fell off of the couch. There was also a loud thud coming from the other room.

"Oww..." he said, "wha... what's goin' on?"

Suddenly, he gasped and quickly forced himself up.

"Oh no!" he said, "What time is it?"

"5:30." said Bentley, looking at the installed watch on the arm of his wheelchair.

"The plane leaves in the next hour, Sly." added Scruffles, "And where in the world is Mae? She's usually not late like this!"

Suddenly, Murray came out of his room, still half asleep, and crashed himself to the floor as soon as he came out. He then began snoring loudly, mumbling to himself. The words were too jumbled and faint for the rest to hear.

"Ok... what's been going on?"

The rest of the gang turned their attentions towards the front door. There stood Mae Cooper. She had on the same outfit as last night, as well as a confused look on her face for just coming in and noticing Murray on the floor and Bentley with an airhorn.

"THERE you are!" shouted Scruffles, walking towards her and jumping in her arms, "Do you know what time it is?"

"Of course I do!" she said, "It's time to go! I apologize for being late. I had some... errands to attend to. Anyways, is everybody ready?"

She gave another glance at everyone. Bentley was still holding onto his coffee cup, as well as the airhorn, Sly's fur was all rily and wild from just waking up, and Murray was knocked out on the floor.

"Er... never mind..." she said, I think I'll... wait in the van..."

"Hey, hold on a sec, Mae!" said Sly, "If you have a piece of the Thievious Raccoonus, does that mean you have a cane of your own?"

"Nope." she replied, "But Scruffles is making me one."

"WHAT?" Sly was shocked.

"He's making me one."

"And _how _exactly?" said Bentley.

"By using Sly's pictures found on Carmelita's computer." Scruffles said, speaking for himself this time, "You practically fill up the computer!"

"Oh really now?" said Sly curiously, "The _whole _computer?"

"Just about." said Mae, "Since I'm her sudden replacement, I've been given _her _office, so I know **everything **that is on that computer."

"Then... you won't mind telling me what _else _she has on there?"

"Sorry. That's confidential and personal."

"Ohhh... and why not?"

Sly was practically whining like a little kid. She scoffed at him.

"I can't mess up my... reputation...can I?" she said

"I guess not...wait--what reputation?" Sly demanded

"The one where I get to play cop! If I managed to tell you everything on Carmelita's computer, who knows what _you'll _do before we find the other Cooopers? I can't risk that. Interpol will surely find out about my...'engagement' with the Cooper Gang."

"I guess that makes some sense of the situation..."

Then, all of a sudden, Murray got up from his "eternal slumber."

"Ugh..." he moaned, "What's goin' on?"

"Oh nothing" said Bentley, "We were just--"

"OK ARE WE DONE YAPPING HERE?!?" screamed Scruffles **(A/N: and I DO mean screamed)**

"Oh right. We gotta get ready to leave!" responded Sly, quickly.

With an additional ten minutes wasted for getting ready, the gang rushed towards the van and Murray hit the pedal to the medal!

"Hurray, Murray!" said Scruffles, looking at his wristwatch, "We've only got...44minutes...and 12 seconds left if we're gonna make it to the airport in time!"

"Gotcha, little buddy!" replied Murray.

Murray was at the wheel, and Mae sat in the front as well, Sly, Bentley and Scruffles sat in the back seat. Bentley had his arms crossed. He REALLY didn't wan tto sit in the back with Scruffles. In fact, he didn't want to breathe the same air as he did!

Murray was **flying **down the highway as they rushed to reach the airport. They almost crashed into civilians **_twice _**while riding down the road! Upon reaching the airport, the Cooper Gang put on their disguises while in the van. Sly and Mae pretended to be siblings just coming back from a long vacation, despite the fact that they really _are _siblings, Bentley was dressed up as an old man **(A/N: not very creative with Bentley, since he's in a wheelchair and all**...) and Murray dressed as a blind man, so Scruffles had to play the role of a seeing eye dog.

"Come on, we have to hurry and find our plane." Whispered Scruffles, "If we can't find it in the next 20 minutes, we're SCREWED!"

Everyone looked at him and nodded. They all waited in line as they all, one by one, went through the metal detector. But, unexpectedly, when Mae went through the metal detector, it began beeping.

'Uh-oh...' she thought, 'This is not good... I forgot to leave my pistol! AND I left my police ID at home! Oh man, we are SO screwed!"'

The security guard put her aside to examine if she had anything metal. But before he could, Sly managed to get up there in time.

"Um... hey, what happened?" he said

"Wait a minute, you _know _this girl?" demanded the officer

"But of course he does!" said Mae, "He's my brother!"

She pulled him close and tightly by his side arm. She managed to slip the gun inside Sly's pocket before he walked away again. After the guard examined her, he let her go.

"Must be a malfunction with the system." he said, "I'll put an immediate halt for the rest of these people."

'Wow. I feel bad for the _people_ now.' thought Mae.

As they left, they rushed even more, trying to reach their plane. They managed to find their plane, but noticed a bunch of guards standing next to yet another metal detector.

"Pardon me for mentioning," began Bentley, "But I don't think that we can get past these goons very easily, since MAE decided to leave her pistol in her pocket!"

"Don't push it, turtle." she said, rather angrily.

"Well, I guess that means..." said Scruffles, "That desperate times calls for desperate measures."

Everyone looked confused except for Mae.

"_Please _tell me that you're not going to use it _now_?" she begged

"Use _what _now?" asked Murray

"I'll be _more _than happy to show you 'by what.'" said Scruffles

Then, Scruffles turned around, turning his direction towards the men's bathroom. To everyone's amazement, he began throwing his voice towards the bathroom. It sounded as if voices were ACTUALLY coming from there! In fact, his voice had completely changed! It sounded like an Iraqi's voice **(A/N: Though, I'm not ENTIRELY sure what they sound like) **coming from the bathroom.

"PRAISE ALLAH!" said Scruffles, as well as a few other rambling words, trying to make up Iraqi words.

All of the guards rushed over to the bathroom to find out what was going on. That was the Cooper Gang's cue to skidaddle! They all ran around the metal detector, while everyone else was focusing on the loud, strange noises coming from the men's bathroom.

"That was AMAZING, Scruffles!" congradulated Sly, "Where did you learn to DO that?"

Scruffles puzzled for a minute, and then said, "From watching ethnic videos, music, TV shows, news stations. You know... the works."

"I told you he was talented!" added Mae.

She then scooped him up and began hugging him tightly while they were still running. And with 5 minutes to spare, they made it to their plane. Everyone relaxed from all the tension that went on earlier, as they waited for their arrival in Japan. While on the plane, Scruffles managed to sneak out his compter to try and locate the Cooper's location. Meanwhile, Bentley was slowly making his way to Scruffles. **(A/N: he sits next to Scruffles... to his disappointment, and he had recently got up to use the bathroom. Now, he's on his way back to sit next to Scruffles) **

"Ok, name: Lynda Higuruichi..." began Scruffles,**(A/N: that last name's pronounced, "hee-goo-roo-ee-chee".) **"Parents: adopted by Mr and Mrs. Takuya and Shikiji Higuruichi. Location:--"

"Watcha doin'?" asked Bentley, now sitting next to Bentley, "They could catch you with that, so be careful!"

"And why are YOU so worried, turtle?" Scruffles demanded.

"BECAUSE! If we're gonna be a team, we're gonna have to ACT like a team! And stop calling me turtle! The name's _Bentley_!"

"Sorry. I guess I _was... kinda _rude..."

"_KINDA_?!"

"Just playing!"

"Tch! Anyways, where is the Cooper's location?"

"Somewhere on the island of Hokkaido."

"Hmm... Try looking up some places from Google Earth. You _might _find something there..."

"eh. What have I got to lose?"

"OH you've got a LOT of things to lose! Your arm, your legs, your DIGNITY!"

"Apparently, YOU'VE lost YOUR dignity!"

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing, nothing at all...Bentley..."

* * *

**A/N: And that, my fellow fans... and ShadowFox... was chapter four! I know this came out pretty fast, but I was kinda aiming this to become a mini-episode... well, not really. And just to let you know, no Iraqis were harmed during the making of this chapter. I didn't put that little segment in to be racist. That is the LAST thing that I would do! It's just something that seems expected... don't you think? If you heard someone at YOUR airport say, "Praise Allah!" in the bathroom, you'd be pretty scared. I sure as heck know that I'd be pretty darn scared!! Anyways, wait for chapter 5!! Where they look for the mysterious Lynda Higuruichi! Rhymes with Yoruichi!**


	6. Not Over Yet! Working Title

**A/N: Here it is. This is the intro before things get... "serious" and where the real adventure starts off. What happens when they find this Higuruichi? And what will her reaction be? WILL they find Lynda in this chapter? Who knows! You'll just have to read to find out. PS, Many thanks to you all for ever giving me the slightest note for my story. Claire, ShadowFox, MyDestinyMyFuture, KittyPetro, and LavaLady. Thank you ALL! If you're a fan of the Super Smash Bros. game, I'm gonna make a detective story shortly after this chapter. Keep in touch! Hell, it's probably up now! Anyways, READ! Prepare to LEARN SOMETHING in this chapter... and in the next few sentences. **

**P.S. Lawd Galvatron is a dick. STAY OFF MY REVIEW PAGE, YOU ASSHOLE!!!**

**But for those that are nice, read.**

**Galavtron, burn in hell. AND STAY THERE!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

5. It's Not Over Yet! 

Upon leaving the airport,the gang was awaiting for further instructions from Scruffles.

"Well," he began, "I've started searching for the Cooper while we were on the plane, and it turns out that she's on the Tokachi district of this island. **(A/N: That is located on the eastern side of Hokkaido. It's kinda on the edge. If you put it in Google, you'll probably find something. To show you where they are, follow the blue brick gang was a bit puzzled. With all of their adventures, they have only been to the largest island of Japan:Kyushu.**

Despite their puzzled state, Scruffles continued on. "WE are located in the Kamikawa district, which is next to Tokachi."

"Oh I get it." said Sly, "The Cooper Lynda is not anywhere near our whereabouts. We have to find a certain way of transportation to get to Toko--Tokyo--Ashy--"

"Tokachi?" corrected Mae.

Suddenly, Murray began acting very happy and giddy.

"I think I can help with this!" he shouted.

"What do you plan on doing?" said Scruffles, being quite interested with Murray's excitement.

"While I was still my Guru's student, I went on a walkabout in Japan. Whilespending three months there, I studied Japanese. I believe that I should be pretty helpful in Japan."

Mae smiled at Murray's enthusiasm, but she also felt worried about what might happen. Then, Murray looked over his shoulder and saw a Japanese civilian. He was a toucan, no taller than Sly, and wore a red jacket.

"Sumimasen!" shouted Murray

Mae already knew that there was gonna be trouble afoot. Murray's accent was **_TERRIBLE!!_** Not only that, but as he talked to the toucan, which was confused by what Murray was saying, he mispronounced words that made ABSOLUTELY no sense at all! Mae was so embarrassed from Murray's terrible Japanese, that she _had_ to butt-in the conversation! Murray, who struggled to talk to that guy, was astonished by how well Mae spoke Japanese. It was as if it was her native language. After saying a few lines, the toucan laughed a bit, pointed over to a bunch of rental cars and just simply walked away. The rest of the gang was completely surprised by the sudden incident. EVEN Scruffles!

"You never told me you spoke Japanese!" said Scruffles, "And I'm your closest friend!"

"Sorry, Scruffles," apologized, "I was hoping to keep this a secret... but I guess the cat's out of the bag now. Since I was about five, I've been practicing many different languages. Many of those practices occured in those countries. Korea, France, Greece, Italy, China, India, and Japan."

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Sly, "We _are _family after all, right?"

She didn't say anything for a while, until she got her nerve steady.

"Yeah! I guess so..." she said, "I've just kept it a secret for so long, it's hard for me to trust anybody..."

"Now the _real _problem, is getting past the salesclerk and stealing us a ride." said Murray, "By the way, what did you tell that guy that made him laugh so much?"

Mae paused a bit, then said, "I told him that you were drunk and started getting a hangover. Nothing personal Murray, but that was pitiful. You need _much _more practice.

They all nodded in agreement as they watched the salesclerk. He was a big-looking brute; obviously one the Cooper Gang should not take lightly if they get into a fight. He appeared to NEVER go inside the building. True enough, there was already another salesclerk inside the building, so it was obvious that he was not going inside the building. **(A/N: WHEW! That was a mouthful! Confused? Well, so am I. lol)**

"We need to find a way to get him inside, so I can hot-wire a car." said Bentley

"But how exactly are we supposed to get him inside?" asked Murray

Bentley paused for a brief moment until he noticed the salesclerk was a bit off track. While no one asked for service, he leaned on one of the cars and began reading a book. Now curious, Bentley took out his Binocucom and zoomed in on the site.

'Pervert.' thought Bentley, frowning.

The book that the salesclerk was reading said, "Make-out Paradise." **(A/N: Yes, I used Kakashi's favorite book. teehee!) **He put on a perverted smile while flipping through the pages. Suddenly, Bentley sat up a bit, with a devious smile on his face. It was obvious that he had an idea.

'A pervert, huh?' he thought again.

He then said, "Guys, I have an idea."

"What is it?" they all said.

"We're gonna need some bait!" he said, "Mae, I'll need you to lure him inside the building. With the way your body is shaped, he'll have no choice but to fall for you and then go inside!"

"I'm not following you..." said Mae, puzzled.

"SEDUCE HIM!!!" he shouted, "FOR GOD'S SAKE, SEDUCE HIM!!!!"

"Woah, woah, woah. What kind of girl do you think I am? There's no way, no how, I'm seducing ANYBODY!!"

"Come on, Mae." begged Sly, "We need to get there as soon as possible!"

Mae stared at him, growling, with an evil look in her eyes.

"I too think you should." added Scruffles.

"You too, huh?" she said, angrily, "I thought you were on MY side!"

"I am! I too don't like the sound of this, but if it's the only way to 'bring down' this brute, then so be it."

Mae, utterly outraged, began slowly walking up to the salesclerk. He was too busy to notice, since he was still smiling uncontrollably, flipping through the pages of his book.

"Um... excuse me..." she said, forgetting that she was talking in English.

The salesclerk looked up at her, probably unfamiliar with the way she spoke, and his nose suddenly started to drip blood as he blushed uncontrollably. Mae turned her head around in disgust, looking at the guys. The guys acted like they were paying no attention. Frustrated, she turned again at the perverted guard. Regrettiing what she just did, she turned back around to the guy's direction and headed for them.

The guys, shocked, put their hands out in front of them trying to tell her to go back. Mae knew the guys wouldn't forgive her if she couldn't get them all a car, so, she tried one last time.

**(A/N: The rest of this conversation is translated from Japanese. Don'cha just love me? lol) **

"I'm looking for a car." began Mae, "And I think I've found the one that I need."

"Oh?" he said, with his low rough and rugged voice, "Where is that?"

"Inside."

"OH! One of our ridiculously expensive---I-I--I mean--uh... newer models." **(A/N:P )**

"You'll have to talk with that man inside right there." he continued.

'CRAP!' thought Mae, 'This isn't good...'

Feeling desperate...and stupid... she placed a finger underneath the man's chin and looked him in his rough eyes with her nicely silhouetted, black eyes.

"Can't you do it for me, please?" she said, very seductively.

Succumbing to it, the salesclerk had no choice but to go in with her.

**(A/N: Translation over. Tee-hee)**

"That's our cue." said Scruffles

"HEY!!" shouted Bentley, "I'M the brains around here!! **I** say when it's our cue!"

Disturbingly, he sat in his chair patiently waiting for who knows what, while everyone else was waiting for him.

"Can we go now?" asked Scruffles IMpatiently.

"Wait for it..." said Bentley, "Now."

'Wtf is wrong with this turtle?' thought Scruffles

After walking around for about five minutes, the Cooper Gang found the perfect car: a van. They all sat inside the vehicle, while Bentley sat up in the front trying to hot wire it. As he did this, few sparks shot out at him. He showed no signs of pain. He was too focused on hotwiring at the time. Luckily, Sly managed to give Mae a Binocucom on the plane. He can signal her anytime when they were ready. After a good ten minutes, Bentley got the thing hotwired.

"SUCESS!!" he shouted triumphantly

"Great, Bentley!" said Murray.

"Hey Mae, you ready yet?" said Sly through the Binocucom

"I've been ready since before it started!" she said angrily, "Is Bentley done hotwiring the car?"

"Yep. All done."

"Fine. I'll be out."

With that, Sly hung up.

Meanwhile, back with Mae...

She told the salesclerk that she would be back, and that she had to check something out, so he stayed and waited for her. **(A/N: Bummer for him... --) **She ran as fast as she could towards the van.

"Don't **EVER **make me do that again!" she said.

"Fair enough." answered Sly, "Just get in!"

After she got in, Murray floored it as they rushed through the Japanese highway.

"Only three more miles, Muray, and we'll be in the Tokachi district!" said Scruffles.

"Gotcha!" he replied.

After the three miles, Murray drove the car into the forest, trying to follow Scruffles directions.

"Somewhere in this boggy-like forest," Scruffles began, "We'll find Lynda Higuruichi."

"ALL RIGHT!!" shouted Mae and Sly, "WHO'S READY FOR SOME MORE ADVENTURE!!"

* * *

**A/N: Not you guys! HA! Fooled ya! That was another portion of the mini episode. I still haven't figured out how this is all gonna work out, so just gimme more time. Don't worry. The next chapter SHOULDN'T take as long as this one did. I'm pressed for time, people. I PROMISE the next chapter will be more interesting! Stay tuned! In the meantime, check out Lava Lady's story. It's pretty good. I enjoyed it! --Dtect OUT! (GOD I love saying that..)**


	7. The Plot Thickens

**DT: HEY!! IT'S BEEN AGES SINCE I WORKED ON THIS STORY!! If you guys are already fans of the story, I suggest you go back and read it over again. I DID! Ok, now let's see if my memory serves me right in THIS chapter! Read on, my viewers, read on... And after THIS chapter, I am SO gonna have to change the rating on this story.

* * *

**Murray drove like a wildman! He had only seconds to shunt in a certain direction in order to avoid crashing into trees, but it still didn't help much. Within several minutes of his crazy driving, he crashed into a tree so thick, that it was impossible for him to move around it at such a high speed!

Luckily, no one was hurt... except for Murray's driving pride...

"Oh, my poor baby..." he cried as he got out of the car, "Daddy will never drive like that again..."

"Never mind that!" said Scruffles, also getting out of the car, "We're only a few meters away from our target, so we can just walk from--"

"HOW CAN YOU TALK ABOUT LOST COOPERS AT A TIME LIKE **THIS?!**" Murray shouted, "MY BABY IS HURT!!"

"Sly, is he always like this?" asked Mae, who was still in the car with Sly.

"Sadly, I'm afraid so." he replied, "Murray _lives _for taking care of vans. It's his greatest past-time, not to mention the love of his life!."

Mae sat there in the car, staring at Murray. He had such a distraught look on his face about his most cherished vehicle, now smashed in the front. Big globs of tears slid across the pink hippo's face

'He must be very lonely...' she thought.

Scruffles' black nose twitched. "Are you guys just gonna _sit _in the car all day, or are we going to find this Cooper?" he hissed.

Without another word, he turned towards the thickest part of the forest and began walking through it, with his GPS blinking an orange light in his hand. Sly and Mae quickly got out of the car to follow him, but Sly stopped, noticing that Murray and Bentley weren't following.

Sly asked, "Aren't you guys comin'?"

"No, I can't leave her here by herself..." mumbled Murray through great bursts of sobs, "You go on ahead while I patch her up..."

"I think I'll stay behind too." said Bentley, "Murray's going to need some help. And besides, you've got _another _brain helping you guys out at the moment."

Sly sensed great spite in Bentley's voice. It was obvious that he was _still_ not fond of this Scrufles kid. So, he decided to leave them alone and catch up with Mae and Scruffles.

The walk through the forest took fifteen minutes _longer_ than expected. It would have been much faster and easier with the van, but due to Murray's wreckless driving, that was out of the question! Suddenly, brief gusts of ice cold wind began brushing against the warm faces of the Cooper Gang (or, rather, _half _of the Cooper Gang).

Mae kept rubbing her arms vigorously together in order to stay warm, while Sly put his hands in his pockets, shivering. Scruffles, on the other hand, paid absolutely _no _attention to the weird weather and kept his eyes focused on the orange GPS light in his hand. The beeping noise from the light was already at a slightly fast tempo, but he soon realized that the beeping soon began to pulse at breakneck speed. Quickly, he looked up, and the wind suddenly began dying away. Sly and Mae soon looked up ahead too, and there she was:

Lynn Higuruichi, resting in the middle of an unexpected clearing in the forest.

Sly, Mae, and Scruffles were only a few yards away from her. They stared at the young Cooper, grateful that they found her.

The Cooper, Lynn, was lying at the trunk of the only tree standing firm in the middle of the clearing. She appeared to be sleeping, but Mae and Sly weren't so sure. Again, they waited for a brief moment as they stared at her.

She was very small, but seemed to bear a kind of wild beauty. All of her fur was kept neatly together and, she too, wore the same, familiar, blue cap that Sly had always worn. Unlike Mae's hair, which was curly like Carmelita's, Lynn's hair was straight, but had curled in an odd manner at its ends. The clothes she wore, on the other hand, were _not _so great! They appeared tattered, raggedy, and worn-out. Even though the Cooper Gang was eyeing her at a distance, they could still see rough mounds of dirt embedded in her shirt and pants.

"When do we show ourselves?" asked Mae.

"I'm not sure..." replied Sly, "Whenever you're ready..."

And with that, they decided to go and approach the girl.

But suddenly, she jumped up from her sleep and climbed up the tree, blancing on its thin, decaying branches. She faced Sly and Mae with full discontent.

"Who's out there?!" she shouted violently, "Show yourself!"

The Cooper Gang was quite impressed. Not only did she climb the tree with such flawlessness and ease, but she knew that she was being watched! They then knew that they couldn't stay hidden forever and decided to come out.

"I know there's three of you, so COME OUT!!" Lynn continuously shouted. Her voice was full of anger, but it came off in a way that a child would say it.

The three of them walked out into the clearing, trying carefully not to scare her away, but as they stared at the girl's face, they realized something about her eyes.

There were _no pupils!! _It was completely, blank, white, and plain.

Was she blind...?  
No...  
Could she?  
.........But then how could she know they were coming? The Cooper Gang made sure that they didn't make any noise when they approached her, so then how is it that she sensed their presence.. and let alone climb up a tree with such ease?

Sly, being the most curious out of them all, was bold enough to ask.

"Are you able to see us, Lynn Cooper?" he said.

Lynn then climbed up higher into the tree, as high as she could, onto weaker, thinner branches.

"How do you know my name?" she demanded, "I don't exist anywhere... and yet... how is it that you--"

Suddenly, decayed branches finally gave in to her weight and snapped in half, as violently as her words were. And, just as violent, she came down hard to the ground with a now serious pain on her backside. She looked up with her colorless eyes at the Cooper Gang.

"Curse my deformities!" she snarled.

"So you really _are _blind..." said Mae as the small girl nodded her head.

"But then how did you know we were here?" asked Scruffles.

"My eyes see things that others cannot..." she said, "Let's just leave it at that... but I must ask you... who was it that called me "Cooper"?

"That would have been me!" said Sly.

"What is this... Cooper that you speak of?" she asked.

Sly's mouth dropped. He couldn't _believe _what he was hearing! A _Cooper _not knowing about _Coopers?! _What is the world coming to? Before he could say anything, Lynn began sniffing the air. Sly and the others were confused at what she was doing, but they decided to leave her be, lest she shout at them again! When she finished, she gave out a sigh of relief, which confused the Gang even MORE!

"You do not smell of blood. That's unusual... but good." she said happily (For a change)

"Why is that unusual?" asked Mae

"All I smell is our sweat, blood, and tears from being overworked for so long..."

"What do you mean _our _blood?" asked Scruffles.

Suddenly, she jolted up, causing the Cooper Gang to take a step back. Unexpectedly, the "white-eyed" girl looked worried and scared.

"You have to take me back!"

"In the tree?" asked Sly.

"NO, STUPID!" she shouted, "You have to take me back to the orphanage!"

"What for?" asked Mae.

"I have to help the others... They _must escape_!"

"Slow down there, Lynn." said Sly, "Who are these others that you keep mentioning?"

Again, Lynn paused briefly, not sure how to piece it all together.

Finally, she said, "There are others... others who desire the sweet taste of escape; as I have. The others can't take much work for very long, but they are then lynched... almost to death... and then they are forced to work for however long the elders say to work. These others...... are the children of the orphanage, forced to work in the underground mines. Please try to understand... I am their only hope of survival. If the Headmistress of the orphanage, Visuka, keeps hold of the children, then they will _never _see the light of day again. and when the children grow too old...they......they..............."

Suddenly, the frantic Cooper burst out in sobs, similar to Murray's. Sly was dumbstruck and Mae and Scruffles were speechless.

And even in her thickest of sobs... Lynn continued, "Come the day these children turn thirteen, they are killed, hung in front of everyone. But sometimes... when the Headmistress _is _watching, the elders would kill the child with the same pick and axe the child was using in her mines!" It was **_horrible_!!!**"

"But wait..." said Sly, "If you're blind, how can you see all of this?"

Lynn took a minute to clear her face. "And that's _another _reason why we must go back to the orphanage." she said, "Now that I have _help, _we can go back to the orphanage and retrieve my cane. Only with the cane am I able to see."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" exclaimed a nasaly voice from behind.

Lynn jumped at the sound of the voice.

"Who is that?" she demanded aggressively again.

Sly, Mae, and Scruffles turned around to see none other than Bentley and Murray, listening in on the conversation.

"We've got some kids to save!" said Bentley.

Both Sly and Mae nodded in agreement as they took Lynn by the hand and headed back for the van.  
Scruffles dragged behind, swallowed by confusion and curiosity.

'That's very strange...' he thought, '_Very _strange indeed... How is it that this Cooper knew exactly wehre me, Sly and Mae were, but when Benltey and Murray come over, she had absolutely _no _idea where they were? That's quite a strange mystery...which I intend to solve...'  
He then gave off a deviously childish smile as he eyed the Cooper from behind.  
But Scruffles wasn't the only one who couldn't keep his eyes off of Lynn!

Murray couldn't help but glance at her every five seconds until they finally reached the van!!

* * *

**This seems kinda cheesy, but gimme a break; I've been taking far too much time off on this story. All of you thought I would NEVER get to this, but you're WRONG!! I CAN get to it in time!! HAHAHA! (And now, back to the Assassin's Creed story...)**


End file.
